Not A Pretty Girl
by ThereAre666Ways2Love
Summary: Oneshot based on the song by Ani Defranco. I am not a pretty girl. I don't wanna be a pretty girl. I wanna be more than a prety girl. Kevin Thorn, Shelly Martinez Ariel


**Not A Pretty Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, the song is owned by Ani Defranco. **

**XxXxXxX**

_**I am not a pretty girl**_

_**that is not what I do. **_

_**I ain't no damsel in distress **_

_**and I don't need to be rescued.**_

Shelly stood by the ECW ring, clapping and screaming for Kevin. He was in a match against The Miz at the moment and he was winning, of course. She looked down at herself, even though she was not herself. No, Shelly was not Shelly at this moment. She was Ariel. And she could not stand being Ariel.

When she looked back up, she saw Kevin pinning The Miz for the win. She could not help but to feel a bit dismal at that moment. This was going to be the last time she saw Kevin win a match in person. And he didn't know it yet.

She crawled into the ring and got on her knees before him. "I have to talk to you." She mouthed up to him.

He looked down at her curiously, and yet still staying in character. It was amazing to her how he could do things like that.

_**So put me down punk, **_

_**Wouldn't you prefer a maiden fair? **_

_**Isn't there a kitten stuck up a tree somewhere?**_

"What is it that you wanna talk about?" Kevin asked when they got back stage.

"Well, it's just that, ugh… I don't know how to say this…" Shelly began, her voice trailing off.

"Just tell me, baby!" Kevin insisted, walking up to her and cupping her face in his hands. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

Tears began to well up in Shelly's eyes. "I can't do this." And with that, she broke free from Kevin's embrace and began to ran wherever her feet would take her.

_**I am not an angry girl. **_

_**But it seems like I've got everyone fooled **_

_**Every time that I say something they find hard to hear. **_

_**They chalk it up to my anger **_

_**And never to their own fear.**_

After a little while, Shelly wasn't even paying any attention to where she was going and out of nowhere, she fell on her ass.

"Watch it you fucking gothic freak!" she heard someone above her scream.

Shelly opened her eyes to see Layla standing there.

"Layla, I'm seriously not in the mood for your attitude today." Shelly growled as she got back up to her feet.

"Bitch! You're the one who knocked into me!" Layla exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"It was an accident, alright!" Shelly replied. Just than she heard Kevin calling her name. "I have to go."

Just as she turned to run away again, someone grabbed her by her fore arms.

_**And imagine you're a girl just trying to finally come clean **_

_**Knowing full well they'd prefer you were dirty and smiling.**_

"Do you seriously think you're getting away that easily?" Mike Mizanin asked harshly, an evil looking smile spreading across his face. He tightened his grip on her arms, making her cry out.

"Aww, what's wrong? Did The Miz hurt the little gothy baby?" Layla asked in a mock baby voice.

"You get your hands off of her!" Someone behind her yelled. Just than, Miz was pulled off of her.

Quickly, Shelly turned around and smacked Layla right across the face, knocking the dancer to the ground and no doubt leaving a nice, ripe bruise on the skin there. Layla wouldn't mess with her again anytime soon.

"Shelly, you'd better get out of here." Shelly turned to see Kevin looking deviously down at The Miz.

"Kevin, c'mon." Shelly said, resting a hand onto his shoulder. "Let's just go down to the locker room and change."

_**And I am sorry... but I am not a maiden fair **_

_**And I am not a kitten stuck up a tree somewhere.**_

Their locker room had been awkwardly silent. Neither of them said a word to the other person.

Shelly was beginning to feel bad that she had yet to tell him that she was leaving ECW. Well, she was leaving the WWE in general. But that wasn't what had been bothering her. She was leaving Kevin. Her Kevin whom she loved with her whole heart. But she just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take just sitting here in this company valeting him when she could do so much better for herself.

Just as they were about to walk out of the arena, Kevin's cell phone went off.

He pulled it out of his jeans pocket and read the I.D. "Oh shit." He muttered.

"Who is it?" Shelly asked curiously.

"It's Vince."

_**And generally my generation **_

_**Wouldn't be caught dead working for the man. **_

_**And generally I agree with them. **_

_**Trouble is you gotta have yourself an alternate plan **_

_**And I have earned my disillusionment.**_

_**I have been working all of my life **_

_**And I am a patriot.**_

"You two are both suspended indefinitely." Vince informed them.

"What?!?" Kevin shouted, shooting up from the chair he had been sitting in. Shelly just closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "We didn't do shit, Vince, why suspend us?!?"

"Because, you both assaulted Layla and Mike when they didn't do anything to either of you." Vince replied

"Bull shit…." Shelly muttered under her breath.

"Mizanin was going to beat up Shelly, and Layla was sure as hell going to help!" Kevin said.

"Vince, sir, Kevin was just doing it in my defense." Shelly said. "If anyone, you should suspend me, but leave Kevin out of it."

"No! Don't listen to her Vince!" Kevin said urgently.

"Be quiet, Kevin! You don't deserve to get punished for helping me out of a sticky situation. I ran into Layla, meaning I kinda hit her first. I should get the blame." Shelly said.

Vince looked as if he were deep in thought for a moment. "Very well." He said, leaning forward, his leather chair sighing as he did so. "Shelly Martinez, you are suspended indefinitely." Vince declared.

"No." Kevin aid sadly, sitting down in his seat and putting his head in his hands.

"And Kevin is completely off the hook?" Shelly asked.

"Yes, he is in the clear." Vince said. "You both may leave now."

Kevin shot up from his chair and was about to leave when Shelly stopped him. "Vince, you can't suspend me either." She said.

"Oh really?" Vince scoffed. "And why is that? I'm the chairman of the board! I can do whatever I want!"

"That is very true, Vince, but my contract has recently expired and we have yet to negotiate resigning it." Shelly reached down into her bag and pulled out a large packet of papers. "You can't suspend me Vince…." Kevin looked at the papers and realized that they were her contract to the WWE. "You can't suspend me, because I quit." And with that, Shelly ripped the papers right down the middle, throwing them in Vince's face.

_**I**__**have been fighting the good fight **_

_**And what if there are no damsels in distress? **_

_**What if I knew that and I called your bluff? **_

_**Don't you think every kitten figures out how to get down… **_

_**Whether or not you ever show up?**_

"Shelly!" Kevin shouted behind her. "Shelly hold up!"

Shelly turned around and saw him chasing after her.

"Kevin, I really don't wanna talk about it." Shelly said and was about to turn around and continue to walk away from him when he grabbed her by the fore arm.

"Well that's too damn bad, Shell, cause I do." Kevin said. "Why would you quit?"

"Kevin…" Shelly's voice trailed off.

"No, Shelly. I want you to tell me why."

"I quit because…. Kevin, ever since I was a kid, I've had a dream of being a professional wrestler. Kevin, here in the WWE, I am not a wrestler. Here, I'm just another pretty face, and that's not what I want, it's never what I wanted. I can do so much better with my career, but being here is just holding me back." Shelly explained, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"What about me?" Kevin asked her, tears forming in his eyes as well. "What about us? I love you, Shelly Martinez." And with that said, Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. He gave it to her.

Shelly began to sob now, she just couldn't do this. "No, I can't." She handed it back to him, but he refused to take it. "I'm sorry." She said and dropped it to the ground. It landed in a puddle, splashing and getting their feet wet. "I'm sorry." She said again and began to run away from him.

_**I am not a pretty girl.**_

_**I don't wanna be a pretty girl. **_

_**I wanna be more than a pretty girl.**_

**XxXxXxX**

**Aww, that one was really sad. Oh well, I thought that it was good though. Hope you all liked this!**

**-Leanne**


End file.
